Vorlage:Meldungen 2012/10
31. Oktober 2012 *Elefantenpark im Zürcher Zoo: Grosses Zuhause für grosse Tiere - Die Elefanten im Zürcher Zoo erhalten eine Anlage, die sechsmal so gross ist wie die heutige. Zeitlich ist man im Plan für die Eröffnung im Frühling 2014. Die Kosten werden aber deutlich höher ausfallen als die budgetierten 41 Millionen Franken. - 31.10.2012. *Will elephant contraception work in South Africa? - Birth control for elephants in South Africa is being hailed as a success, after the introduction of a contraception vaccine being trialled by researchers. - 31.10.2012. *Zookeeper Lucy out of hospital after elephant accident - Zookeeper Lucy Melo, who was crushed by an elephant at Taronga Zoo, has been released from hospital and is in good spirits nearly two weeks after the accident. - 31.10.2012. *Elephants’ day out attracts jumbo audience - There was a festive mood in Dubare elephant camp in Kushalanagr on Tuesday. The caparisoned elephants delighted the audience by playing football. The crowd cheered when the elephants obeyed the commands of their mahouts at the ‘Aane habba’ (elephant festival). - 31.10.2012. *Elephant deaths rampant in Orissa - Orissa, where kings were once addressed as ‘Gajpati’, is fast turning into a graveyard for elephants with 296 jumbos dying in the past five years. - 31.10.2012. *Tanzania Police Seize More than 200 Elephant Tusks - Tanzanian police have seized more than 200 elephant tusks hidden in a coffin and in fertilizer bags, pointing to rising poaching in the east African country, officials said on Wednesday. - 31.10.2012. 30. Oktober 2012 *"Aye Chan May" muss gehen: Zoff im Elefantengehege - Im Elefantengehege des Kölner Zoos tut sich derzeit einiges: Nachdem es mehrfach Zickereien zwischen Leitkuh Kreeblamduan und Elefantendame Aye Chan May gegeben hatte, muss letztere den Zoo nun verlassen. - 30.10.2012. *Streit mit Leitkuh: Kölner Zoo gibt zwei Elefanten ab - Elefantenkuh „Aye Chan May“ und ihr Bullenkalb werden den Kölner Zoo verlassen. Hintergrund sind Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Mitgliedern der Herde, so mit Leitkuh „Kreeblamduan“. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass „Kreeblamduan“ für Streit sorgt. - 30.10.2012. 28. Oktober 2012 *A passion for all animals - WENDY Lawrence has done a lot of things that most of us can only dream about. For example, she's had a baby elephant for a pet. She lived on a coffee and tea plantation in India, alongside leopards and jungle cats, mouse deer, snakes and other exotic creatures. - 28.10.2012. *Devotee pays obeisance to temple elephant, crushed - KUMBAKONAM: A visit to the temple turned a tragedy for a man in Thiruvidaimarudhur. The 55-year-old devotee was killed as the temple elephant in Sri Mahalingaswamy temple crushed him with its trunk when he worshipped the elephant here on Saturday. - 28.10.2012. 27. Oktober 2012 *Jumbo festival all set to enthral audiences - Come October 30, tourists will be able to enjoy the visual treat of elephants participating in a number of entertaining events. - 27.10.2012. *Toronto Zoo legal threat over elephants - TORONTO - An animal sanctuary in the US is threatening to sue the Toronto Zoo over delays in the transfer of three of the zoo’s aging elephants. - 27.10.2012. *Wild elephants menace in Kanchanpur - KANCHANPUR: People of south Kanchanpur are being terrorized by wild elephants since one month. A herd of wild elephants has damaged the property worth Rs. 3 million during that period in the village. - 27.10.2012. *Dasara elephants were given a farewell at a formal ceremony here on Friday - MYSORE: Dasara elephants were given a farewell at a formal ceremony here on Friday. The elephants, including howdah elephant Arjuna, which took part in Dasara celebrations, were served jaggery and sugarcane after puja at the Palace premises. - 27.10.2012. 26. Oktober 2012 *Thailand – Elefanten “raffinieren” Kaffee - Thailand – Für diejenigen, die ihren Kaffee gerne etwas ”würziger” wollen könnte Thailand das ideale Reiseziel sein,seit eine Hotelkette Kaffeebohnen anbietet die vorher an Elefanten verfüttert werden und dann aus dem Elefantendung herausgepickt werden. - 26.10.2012. *Vom Für und Wider des Tiers im Zirkus - Tierschutz – Kommunalpolitiker diskutieren mit Zirkusleuten über Parlamentsbeschluss – Grüne und CDU fehlen. - DARMSTADT. Am Freitagnachmittag gibt der Zirkus Knie auf dem Messplatz seine Premierenvorstellung. - 26.10.2012. *Villingen-Schwenningen: Tierschützer und Zirkus zoffen sich - Noch ist es ruhig um den Circus Luna, der gerade am Neuen Markt in Villingen gastiert. Heute ist die erste Vorstellung, am Samstag und Sonntag folgen die nächsten. Mit Abstimmung. - 26.10.2012. *Zoo elephant suffers miscarriage - Five months before her due date, Calgary Zoo elephant Maharani's third attempt to become a mother failed. In the wee hours Wednesday, Rani miscarried. - 26.10.2012. 25. Oktober 2012 *In A Tanzanian Village, Elephant Poachers Thrive - An insatiable demand for ivory in Asia is fueling a massive slaughter of elephants across Africa. As NPR's John Burnett reports, one of the worst poaching hot spots is Tanzania. In this story, he visits an ivory poacher's town that sits next to a major game reserve. - 25.10.2012. *Pictured: Twycross Zoo enclosure where three keepers 'were caught on CCTV beating Tonzi the elephant with canes' - Three male staff members have been dismissed for allegedly hitting the two elephants. - This is the enclosure where Tonzi and another elephant were allegedly whipped with bamboo canes. Three zoo keepers have now been sacked and arrested after they were accused of harming the two animals at a Leicestershire zoo. - 25.10.2012. *A new star on the Dasara horizon - There is a sigh of relief as the elephant carrying the golden howdah completes a venerated task successfully. - 25.10.2012. 24. Oktober 2012 *Dak Lak: Elephant discovered on riverbank with 200 cuts - VietNamNet Bridge – A male elephant named Pac Ku was detected with 200 stabs of 4-5 cm deep on October 18. The elephant also lost a large piece of skin on his buttocks. Earlier, someone tried to cut off its tusks. - 24.10.2012. *Elephant delivers stillborn calf at Calgary Zoo - The Calgary Zoo shared some "sad news" that Asian elephant Maharani delivered a premature, stillborn calf early Wednesday morning. - 24.10.2012. *Howdah elephant Arjuna ambles majestically drawing curtains to Dasara 2012 - MYSORE: Arjuna did it with elan, ease and poise. On Wednesday when Mysore kept its date with history, the 52-year-old has his redemption carrying the fabled golden howdah on his back with dignity, matching the style and pride of Balarama, who now could give up his captaincy to his successor. - 24.10.2012. *Göppingen: Spiel mit Keulen und Elefanten - Der Zirkus Carl Busch kommt nach Göppingen. Der renommierte Großzirkus feiert am Samstag im Stauferpark Premiere. Internationale Artisten und Tierdressuren bestimmen das Programm. - 24.10.2012. *Taronga Zoo elephant keeper Lucy Melo no longer in critical condition - THE Taronga Zoo keeper who was crushed by an elephant on Friday is no longer in a critical condition. - 24.10.2012. *Zimbabwe weighs cost of too many elephants - HWANGE: A herd of elephants hobbles past a cluster of acacia trees to a water-hole deep in Zimbabwe’s vast Hwange game reserve, attracted by the drone of generators pumping water round the clock into the pool. - 24.10.2012. 23. Oktober 2012 *Zum Schutz von Elefanten und deren Lebensräumen - Über 20 Wochen hat ein „Tracks of Giants“-Team der internationalen Organisation Wild Foundation einen Elefanten mittels GPS-Peilsender begleitet. Dieser war im grenzübergreifenden Kavango-Sambesi-Umweltschutzgebiet ( KaZa TFCA, Kavango-Zambezi Transfrontier Conservation Area) unterwegs. - 23.10.2012. *Elephants here to stay - Improvements will be seen as early as February. - Tembo and Sunda are here to stay. The Topeka City Council on Tuesday night voted 9-0 to adopt a resolution, not ordering the zoo to keep its elephants, but supporting the staff’s decision. - 23.10.2012. *Taronga Zoo elephant keeper Lucy Melo speaks for first time since being crushed - THE Taronga Zoo keeper who was crushed by an elephant on Friday was today able to speak to her family for the first time since the accident. - 23.10.2012. *Zimbabwe weighs cost of too many elephants - HWANGE, Zimbabwe — A herd of elephants hobbles past a cluster of acacia trees to a water-hole deep in Zimbabwe's vast Hwange game reserve, attracted by the drone of generators pumping water round the clock into the pool. - 23.10.2012. *In Valparai, warning systems keep man-animal conflicts at bay - CHENNAI: Every day, around 3pm, Ganesh Raghunathan sends out at least 800 message alerts to people living in Valparai in Coimbatore district about the movement of elephants. - 23.10.2012. 22. Oktober 2012 *Missouri State professor: Asian elephants facing human threat, but not from poaching - Asian elephants are in danger, but not from the poaching that their African cousins are, said Dennis Schmitt. - 22.10.2012. *Oakland Zoo Tracks Elephants With GPS - The elephant tracking is part of a nationwide study. - The GPS device strapped around her ankle gave "Donna" the appearance of a Lindsay Lohan-esque character under house arrest. Except that Donna had roughly 9,000 pounds on poor Lindsay and her “house” was a bountiful, six-and-a-half acres. - 22.10.2012. *Mysore gets ready to host Dasara procession - MYSORE: The column of caparisoned elephants will be led by Arjuna this Wednesday when Mysore will revel in festivities and present a luxurious spectacle. - 22.10.2012. *Elephant electrocuted in Dharamjaigarh - A female elephant was electrocuted in Dharamjaigarh forest range after the pachyderms came in contact with live electric wire installed to protect a field in village Kudaikela, Dharamjaigarh. - 22.10.2012. *Taronga Zoo gets WorkCover safety notice - Sydney's Taronga Zoo has been ordered to take added safety measures after a keeper was seriously injured by an elephant. - 22.10.2012. *Huge Seizure of Illegal Ivory in Hong Kong - HONG KONG — Authorities in Hong Kong have intercepted one of the largest shipments of illegal ivory in history — 1,209 elephant tusks and ivory ornaments weighing more than 8,400 pounds. - 22.10.2012. *Elephant herd helps researchers identify new sanctuaries - KOTA KINABALU: A herd of elephants is helping researchers identify areas that need to be set aside as wildlife forest corridors in Sabah's lower Kinabatangan region. - 22.10.2012. *Belfast to host opera of Sheila the elephant - The two women in the photograph gaze affectionately and casually at the elephant as it siphons water from a bucket in their back yard. - 22.10.2012. *Solar power used to study wild elephants in Africa - A team of elephant researchers from Stanford University has transformed a remote corner of southern Africa into a high-tech field camp run entirely on sunlight. - 22.10.2012. *No horns of a dilemma over conservation - More than 1,200 elephant tusks are put on display in Hong Kong on Saturday. The largest seizure of smuggled ivory in Hong Kong was made during a joint operation with authorities in Guangdong province. - 22.10.2012. *Topeka council to decide fate of elephants at zoo - TOPEKA, Kan. (AP) - Topeka's city council is considering the fate of 2 aging elephants at the local zoo after animal rights activists urged officials to transfer the animals to a sanctuary in Tennessee. - 22.10.2012. 21. Oktober 2012 *HONGKONG: Geschmuggeltes Elfenbein beschlagnahmt - Der Zoll in Hongkong hat eine Rekordmenge an geschmuggeltem Elfenbein abgefangen: Fast vier Tonnen der illegalen Ware aus Afrika wurden sichergestellt. Mehr als 600 afrikanische Elefanten mussten dafür ihr Leben lassen. - 21.10.2012. *Rückkehr des Elfenbeinhandels - Das internationale Elfenbeinverbot ist gescheitert. Die Wilderei ist zurück, schlimmer als jemals zuvor. Um die Märkte in Asien zu bedienen, löschen Wilderer-Banden ganze Herden aus. - Mit Video in der Mediathek. - 21.10.2012. *Deutschland- Elefantenland? - Ein für den Laien unscheinbar wirkender Steinbruch ist für den Paläontologen Ralf-Dietrich Kahlke das Tor in eine andere Welt, in seine Welt. - Mit Video in der Mediathek. - 21.10.2012. *Waldelefanten in Indonesien - Es gibt sie nur hier: Auf der indonesischen Insel Sumatra leben nach Schätzungen noch circa 2.500 Exemplare ganz besonderer Elefanten. - Mit Video in der Mediathek. - 21.10.2012. *Olifant sterft hongersdood in circus Vietnam - In Vietnam is een 70-jarige olifant overleden als gevolg van honger en kou, terwijl het op weg was met een circus naar een volgend optreden. - 21.10.2012. *Elephant poaching hits close to home - Four baby elephants rescued and one treasured adoptee poached – a week in the life of a wildlife charity. - 21.10.2012. *Elephant courts controversy in Philippine zoo - An elderly elephant named Mali is the star at Manila’s zoo but also the focus of a campaign alleging animal cruelty that has united the country’s powerful bishops, global pop stars and a Nobel laureate. - 21.10.2012. *Rogue Taronga elephant was ’testing’ zoo keeper - The ‘‘miracle’’ elephant known as Mr Shuffles who critically injured a Taronga Park zoo keeper on Friday may have been testing her authority, a veterinary behaviourist says. - 21.10.2012. *Elephants reign supreme in the wild - While the lion is believed to be the king of the jungle, an experience in the wild brought the writer face-to-face with elephants, making him argue that the elephant rather than the lion, is the supreme wild being in the jungle. - 21.10.2012. *For 'de-programmed' elephants, return to wild is a slow, costly process - Two elephant conservation groups are working together to reintroduce domesticated elephants to the wild, releasing 84 of them over the past 10 years under an initiative of Her Majesty the Queen. - 21.10.2012. *Police to ensure space for howdah elephant - MYSORE: Movement of people around the Dasara howdah elephant will be restricted to prevent any untoward incident and to facilitate visitors to have a better look of the lead elephant this Dasara season. - 21.10.2012. *Australian zoo keeper crushed by elephant 'stable' - SYDNEY — Sydney's Taronga Zoo Saturday said a female keeper was in a stable condition in hospital 24 hours after being critically injured when a young elephant she had cared for all its life crushed her. - 21.10.2012. 20. Oktober 2012 *Elephant graveyard: Customs officers seize vast £2million ivory haul weighing four tons and featuring over 1,200 pieces of tusk - 7 people arrested after Hong Kong's biggest endangered species seizure. - 20.10.2012. *City council to determine elephants' fate Tuesday - County commission has short agenda. - The fate of the Topeka Zoo’s elephant program could be decided in a matter of days. - 20.10.2012. *Arjuna as howdah elephant; mahout, kavadi in limelight - Father-son duo ready to take over the mantle for jamboo savari. - Dodda Masti and his son Sannappa have shot into limelight overnight. Call it a blessing in disguise or godsend, the mahout and kavadi respectively of howdah elephant Arjuna are the cynosure of all the eyes. - 20.10.2012. *Star elephant in battle between Manila zoo, activists - An elderly elephant named Mali is the star at Manila's zoo but also the focus of a campaign alleging animal cruelty that has united the country's powerful bishops, global pop stars and a Nobel laureate. - 20.10.2012. *Crushed elephant handler fighting for life - A 40-YEAR-OLD woman was yesterday fighting for her life after being crushed by an elephant she taught to walk two years ago. - 20.10.2012. *Bedside vigil for elephant keeper - The family of the animal keeper Lucy Melo remain by her hospital bed after she was crushed against a pole by an elephant at Taronga Zoo. - 20.10.2012. *Fostering a Kenyan baby elephant - MEET Naipoki, the newest member of our family. She was three months old when she fell down a well in the Namunyak Conservancy in northern Kenya. - 20.10.2012. 19. Oktober 2012 *Elefantenbaby im Schlammloch: Happy End mit zwei Rüsseln - Anderthalb Meter tief ist das Loch, in dem das Elefantenbaby feststeckt: Aus eigener Kraft kommt es nicht heraus, seine Mutter kann nur hilflos zusehen. Dann kommen Mitarbeiter des kenianischen Nationalparks zu Hilfe - und filmen nebenbei eine tierisch rührende Geschichte. - 19.10.2012. *Rogue elephant 'may have been testing' zookeeper Lucy Melo at Taronga zoo - THE "miracle" elephant known as Mr Shuffles who critically injured a Taronga Park zoo keeper on Friday may have been testing her authority, a veterinary behaviourist says. - 19.10.2012. *Protesters Demand Release of Abused Baby Elephant Sunder - Many of you have joined PETA and PETA India (as well as Paul McCartney) in calling for the release of Sunder, the horribly abused baby elephant who was held captive in spiked chains in a dark shed at the Jyotiba Temple in Maharashtra, India. - 19.10.2012. *Arjuna is anointed howdah elephant - MYSORE: It's official. Arjuna will carry the fabled golden howdah this edition and Balarama, the gentle giant who ambled majestically performing the daunting task will take a break for the job. - 19.10.2012. *Team Makes Solar-Powered Elephant Research Facility In Africa - Elephant researchers have transformed an elephant field study camp in Namibia’s Etosha National Park into a solar-powered facility. - 19.10.2012. *Woman raising orphaned baby elephant in Malawi - A lot of mothers wake in the middle of the night to feed their babies, but not many get up to give a bottle to an infant elephant. Jenny Webb adopted a... - 19.10.2012. *Wiederholt lebensgefährliche Unfälle: Zirkus-Elefant bricht Zwölfjährigem den Kiefer - Von wegen „sanfter Riese“: Im baden-württembergischen Burladingen brach eine Elefantendame einem Zwölfjährigen den Kiefer. Verletzungen wie diese sind kein Einzelfall. In Australien wurde eine Wärterin von einem Dickhäuter lebensgefährlich verletzt. - 19.10.2012. *Australiens "Wunder-Elefant” zerdrückt Pflegerin - Elefant Pathi Harn sorgte 2010 mit seiner schwierigen Geburt für Aufsehen. Im Tarongo Zoo kam es nun zu einem folgenschweren Unfall. - 19.10.2012. *Zoo in Sydney: Elefant verletzt Wärterin schwer - Ein Elefant hat im Zoo von Sydney eine Wärterin gegen einen Poller gepresst, die 40-Jährige musste wiederbelebt werden. Erst am Donnerstag war ein ähnlicher Vorfall in Deutschland bekannt geworden. - 19.10.2012. *Elefanten-Baby aus Schlammgrube gerettet - Im Amboseli-Nationalpark im Südwesten Kenias saß ein Elefantenkalb in einem Schlammloch fest. Wildhüter retteten das Kleine. Mit Video. - 19.10.2012. *Zoo keeper crushed by elephant - When 'miracle' elephant Mr Shuffles was born against the odds two years ago at Taronga Zoo, keeper Lucy Melo played an integral role in raising him. - 19.10.2012. *Elephant injures keeper at Sydney Zoo - An experienced zookeeper is fighting for her life after being attacked by a young male elephant at Taronga Zoo this morning. - 19.10.2012. *Taronga Zookeeper critical after being trampled by elephant - Paramedics have confirmed the zookeeper trampled by an elephant at Sydney's Taronga Zoo had no heart beat for five minutes before she was revived. - 19.10.2012. *Kenyan workers stage dramatic rescue of baby elephant stuck in hole while fending off big momma (with video) - NAIROBI, Kenya — How do you pull a baby elephant out of a deep, muddy hole? A rope and a Land Rover. Then the payoff: A frantic baby elephant sprint to mom. - 19.10.2012. 18. Oktober 2012 *Attacke in deutschem Zirkus: Gestörter Elefant bricht Bub (12) den Kiefer - BURLADINGEN D - In einem Zirkus in Deutschland kam ein 12-Jähriger der schwer verhaltensgestörten Elefantendame Benjamin zu nahe. Es war nicht der erste Unfall mit dem Dickhäuter. - 18.10.2012. *Halle: Zweifaches Elefanten-Mutterglück im Zoo? - HALLE (SAALE)/MZ. Sensation im Zoo auf dem Reilsberg. Gleich zweimal soll es Elefantennachwuchs geben: Während bei der 27 Jahre alten Elefantenkuh Bibi das Junge bereits in den nächsten Tagen zur Welt kommen könnte, wird es bei der elfjährigen Tana noch etwas dauern: Sie wurde Anfang September erstmals gedeckt. - 18.10.2012. *Council could make a new elephant decision in next month - When Toronto City Council meets in two weeks, more than a year will have passed since the 31-4 vote to send the Toronto Zoo’s three elephants to a sanctuary in California. - 18.10.2012. *Elephant documentary uncovers depths of abuse - What goes on behind closed doors of the animal entertainment industry? The occasional abuse of elephants to train them is a common concept. Sure, trainers and zookeepers use the occasional bull hook to hit the elephants to train or condition them, no problem. - 18.10.2012. *Bardot wants release of PH elephant - MANILA, Phlippines – Former French actress Brigitte Bardot, one of the best known sex symbols in the 1960s, joined the call of an animal rights group to release an elderly elephant from the Manila Zoo. - 18.10.2012. 17. Oktober 2012 *Poachers killing young elephants for meat, tusks - Udzungwa National Park authorities are dismayed over poachers’ new approach of killing young elephants for meat and trophies. - 17.10.2012. *Elephant terror strikes Saptari village - SAPTARI, Oct 17: People in Bhardaha and surrounding areas in Saptari district have been terrorized after wild elephants started wreaking havoc since past few days. - 17.10.2012. *Biggest training camp for mahouts ends on Thursday - Guruvayoor (Kerala): The biggest training camp where some 180 mahouts are being taught about how to take care of elephants will end in Kerala on Thursday, according to an official of the famous Sree Krishna temple at Guruvayoor. - 17.10.2012. *Supplementary affidavit soon on Sigur elephant corridor - The Union Ministry of Environment and Forests (MoEF) is coming up with a supplementary affidavit in the Supreme Court containing the views of the non-official members of the Standing Committee of the National Board for Wildlife (NBWL) on Sigur Elephant Corridor in Nilgiris Biosphere. - 17.10.2012. *7 elephants killed near Tsavo East in one week - Seven elephants have been killed near Tsavo East last week. The elephants were paoched at Maili Saba just outside the Galana Conservancy on October 11. - 17.10.2012. *Baby elephant gets lots of love and bottles of milk from adoptive human mom - LILONGWE, Malawi — Lots of mothers wake in the middle of the night to feed their babies — but not many get up to give a bottle to an infant elephant. - 17.10.2012. *Arjuna inches closer to be howdah elephant - MYSORE: The gorgeous Arjuna could have finally made it. The 52-year-old is now inching closer to be the howdah elephant. - 17.10.2012. *Star elephant courts controversy in zoo - AN ELDERLY elephant named Mali is the star at Manila’s zoo but also the focus of a campaign alleging animal cruelty that has united the country’s powerful bishops, global pop stars and a Nobel laureate. - 17.10.2012. 16. Oktober 2012 *Despite ban, quarrying goes on unabated in elephant corridor - Several government orders, verdicts of the courts, including directions from the Supreme Court, seem to have had no impact on the quarries and stone-crushing units around the Bannerghatta National Park (BNP). - 16.10.2012. *Namibia: Elephant Poaching On the Rise - WHILE South Africa battles with increasing rhino poaching, Namibia has been rocked by the discovery of 18 elephants killed for their ivory in the Caprivi Region. - 16.10.2012. *Elephant calf found abandoned in plantation - IN SAFE HANDS: Wildlife dept sends year-old animal believed from a herd in a nearby forest to Kuala Gandah Elephant Sanctuary. - 16.10.2012. *Circus elephant walk through Cleveland draws hundreds of cheering fans, a few protesters (gallery) - CLEVELAND, Ohio -- It's time for the elephant walk -- an annual eye-popping, head-turning parade when the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus' giant Asian elephants plod through downtown city streets. - 16.10.2012. *Elephant Tramples Zookeeper in Japan - Zookeepers at Japan’s Fuji Safari Park are mourning the loss of one of their own today, after a 3-ton elephant trampled a veteran worker days after giving birth. - 16.10.2012. *Expert: Zoo Elephants In Good Health, Improve Their Habitat - TOPEKA, Kan. (WIBW) - An elephant expert offered a positive review of the Topeka Zoo's pachyderms. Topeka's city council members heard his opinions as they weighed the future of the zoo's elephant exhibit. - 16.10.2012. 15. Oktober 2012 *Umstrittene Tiershows: Proteste: Zirkus mit Elefanten und Seelöwen - Kassel. Sie versprechen eine Show, die Kassel so schnell nicht vergessen wird: „Wetten, dass wir Sie begeistern“ lautet das Motto des Zirkus Charles Knie, der von Mittwoch, 17. Oktober, bis Dienstag, 23. Oktober, auf der Schwanenwiese gastiert. - 15.10.2012. *Tansania verkauft Elfenbein, um Elefanten zu schützen - Das Land hat nach eigenen Angaben mehr als 137 Tonnen Elfenbein. - Arusha - Tansania will erneut versuchen, ein seit Jahren geltendes Moratorium für den Handel mit Elfenbein zu lockern: Das Land wolle einen Teil seiner Elfenbein-Vorräte verkaufen und die Gelder im Kampf gegen die Wilderei von Elefanten einzusetzen, sagte der Vize-Minister für natürliche Ressourcen und Tourismus, Lazaro Nyalandu. - 15.10.2012. *Tierpark-Ärger: Elektro-Schocks im Elefanten-Gehege - Stromdrähte zwischen den Boxen sollen im Tierpark dafür sorgen, dass sich die Elefanten nicht streiten. - 15.10.2012. *Blood Ivory: Hong Kong Fights a Losing Battle Against Smugglers - China's demand for elephant ivory, which is still widely seen as a status symbol on the mainland, has transformed the port city of Hong Kong into a major transit point for illegal trade. - 15.10.2012. *Jharkhand State animal displaced from abode! - The State animal of Jharkhand, the elephant, has become a displaced creature in its own home, courtesy vanishing corridors, growing urbanisation and illegal mining. Despite having a rich pathway of six State corridors and 12 intra-State corridors, elephants face the ire of intruders. - 15.10.2012. *A Very Big Issue at Manila’s Zoo - MANILA — The chief veterinarian of the Manila Zoo looked uncomfortable as the graying, tattered elephant snaked her trunk through the rusty bars of her enclosure. - 15.10.2012. *Paignton Zoo elephant Duchess can look ahead to a bright future - A ground-breaking cataract operation on a captive elephant has been a resounding success. Duchess, a 42-year-old African elephant, has previously lost her right eye to glaucoma in 2011 and sight was fading rapidly in her remaining good left eye until the intervention of a veterinary team three weeks ago. - 15.10.2012. *Baby Elephant Orphan Moses Finds New Home At Jumbo Foundation - A seven-and-a-half month old elephant calf has been given a second chance after being found alone and close to death in Malawi. - 15.10.2012. *Tanzania losing 10,000 elephants to poaching annually-Ministry - Tanzania loses 30 elephants to poaching every day, a shocking 10,000 every year, the government says the situation cannot effectively reverse for lack of resources. - 15.10.2012. 14. Oktober 2012 *Karnataka high court panel wants lighter howdas for jumbos - MYSORE: The practice of Chinnada Ambari or golden howdah is courting controversy again. In this century-old tradition, the lead elephant in the Dasara procession carries the howdah, weighing almost 800kg. - 14.10.2012. *Cole Bros. Circus headed to Slidell after settling lawsuit - Cole Brothers Circus of the Stars, whose organization recently settled in a lawsuit with an animal right’s group over alleged animal welfare violations, will host a circus event in the city of Slidell Oct. 17-18. - 14.10.2012. *Chennai astrologer pulls temple elephant’s tail, pays with his life - CHENNAI: A 33-year-old astrologer died after he was attacked by an elephant at a temple in Pattabiram, around 30km from here, on Friday evening. - 14.10.2012. 13. Oktober 2012 *Olifant Indra (Dierenpark Amersfoort) staat op het punt te bevallen! Volg live de geboorte! - Vergeet je niet af en toe naar de drachtige olifant Indra in Dierenpark Amersfoort te kijken of ze al is bevallen? Het wordt nu echt serieus hoor lees ik op de site. - 13.10.2012. *Tanzania wants to sell ivory stockpile - ARUSHA, Tanzania — Tanzania, home to one of the world's largest elephant populations, has again asked to be allowed to sell part of its stockpiled ivory after a 2010 bid to do so failed, a minister said Saturday. - 13.10.2012. *Letter: Let elephants go - I respectfully encourage the Topeka City Council and the Topeka Zoo administration to send our aging elephants, Tembo and Sunda, to a sanctuary. - 13.10.2012. *Letter: Elephants should stay - The people advocating the retirement of the Topeka Zoo’s elephants should put their money where their mouths are. - 13.10.2012. *Chased by villagers, Dalma calf drowns in canal - SONAMUKHI: Chased by locals, a seven-year-old elephant calf drowned in a canal early on Friday. The parents of the calf survived the water current, but have received severe injuries. - 13.10.2012. *'Composed' Arjuna does rehearsal - MYSORE: Forest authorities on Friday began the final stage of procession rehearsal for Dasara jumbos, from Mysore Palace to Bannimantap Parade grounds here. - 13.10.2012. 12. Oktober 2012 *Elefanten sollen in Aalen nicht mehr Kopf stehen - Grüne fordern: Kein Zirkus mit Wildtieren – Gemeinderat wird letztlich über Antrag entscheiden. - Aalen Elefanten, die kopfüber balancieren oder Tiger, die durch brennende Reifen springen, sollen, geht es nach den Grünen, in Aalen nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Zumindest auf städtischen Plätzen. - 12.10.2012. *Elephant issue to go before city council Oct. 23 - Council to first hear next Tuesday from elephant expert. - The Topeka City Council on Oct. 23 will consider and possibly act on a recommendation on whether to continue or terminate the Topeka Zoo’s elephant program, according to the preliminary agenda made public Friday. - 12.10.2012. *Tackling conflict between people and elephants, and preserving sacred forests - Greetings again this October, people of Wales, I am happy to share with you updates from Kenya. It gives me great pleasure to continue interacting with you on a regular basis to communicate and share the milestones we are achieving together in Kwale. - 12.10.2012. *Elephant drowns in canal - An elephant drowned in a DVC canal today in Bankura district where a herd of about 120 pachyderms from Dalma range had gone to drink water. Three elephants fell into the canal at Dhansimla in Sonamukhi area and were stranded, Divisional Forest Officer Kunal Divel said. - 12.10.2012. *No one can save Vietnam’s elephants? - VietNamNet Bridge – The serious poaching which has not been eased over the last many years has led to the sharp fall of the number of elephant individuals in Vietnam, from 1500-2000 in 1990s to tens of elephants now. - 12.10.2012. *Why Did The Elephant Have Thin Hair? - Not because he left his toupee in his trunk. Thin hair can help an animal stay cool, while thicker hair can keep it warm. Christopher Intagliata reports. - 12.10.2012. 11. Oktober 2012 *Denver Zoo: Mimi the 53-year-old elephant dies after "natural decline in health" - Mimi the Denver Zoo elephant is now eating bagels in heaven. Mimi was euthanized Tuesday after what the zoo describes as "a natural decline in health." At 53, she was the oldest elephant at the Denver Zoo and the seventh oldest zoo elephant in the entire country. - 11.10.2012. *Farmer killed in elephant attack in Mysore - MYSORE: A man was attacked and killed by an elephant in Heggadadevana Kote taluk in Mysore on Thursday. Mahadeva (34) of Lanke village in Kote taluk was on his way to the field when he was attacked early in the morning. - 11.10.2012. 10. Oktober 2012 *Eisbär hoch, Elefant runter - Experten ringen um neue Einstufung für Artenschutz. - Wenn auf der Konferenz des Washingtoner Artenschutzabkommens (Cites) im März darüber entschieden wird, ob und wie mit bedrohten Tier- und Pflanzenarten gehandelt werden darf, könnten sich unter anderem Eisbär und Afrikanischer Elefant als Streitpunkte erweisen. - 10.10.2012. *Haariger Hitzeschutz: Spärliche Behaarung hält Elefanten kühl - Princeton (USA) – Fell oder Haarkleid haben gemeinhin eine wärmende Funktion. Nicht so bei Elefanten. Hier ist sogar das Gegenteil der Fall: Ihre Haare schützen die Dickhäuter vor Überhitzung, konnten US-Forscher nun zeigen. - 10.10.2012. *Oppassers waken 's nachts bij olifant Indra - AMERSFOORT - Het babyolifantje is er nog niet, maar dierenverzorgers van Dierenpark Amersfoort waken sinds een paar dagen ook 's nachts bij aanstaand moeder Indra. - 10.10.2012. *Elephant dies after bagel feast - Denver - One of the oldest elephants in the US has been euthanized by zoo officials. Mimi, the Denver Zoo elephant was 53. - 10.10.2012. *Kenya: Eight Elephants Killed for Ivory - Eight elephants have been killed in Tsavo National Park in the latest case of ivory poaching. The adult elephants were killed at Bungule village and the area between Rukinga and Taita ranches bordering the Tsavo West National Park last week. - 10.10.2012. 9. Oktober 2012 *Trivial Tuesday: Why Elephants Don't Play Hopscotch - It is true what you've heard about elephants -- they can't play hopscotch because they can't jump. Well, all right, maybe they could, but they never do. - 09.10.2012. *Fisherman catches tooth of ancient mastodon - KARNES CITY — Davy Villanueva isn't an outgoing guy; so handling the notoriety generated by his discovery of a mastodon tooth last month has been a big adjustment. - 09.10.2012. *Posthumous award for vet killed by elephant - The vet killed by an elephant at an Auckland zoo earlier this year has been honoured for outstanding contributions to animal welfare at an award ceremony this evening. The New Zealand Companion Animal Council (NZCAC) awarded Helen Schofield a 2012 Assisi Award at its annual awards dinner in Wellington. - 09.10.2012. *Tanzania's plan to sell ivory stockpile is 'ludicrous', say conservationists - The east African country has formally requested permission to allow it to hold a sale of more than 100 tonnes of ivory. - Conservationists have hit out at attempts by Tanzania to hold a one-off sale of its ivory stockpile and downgrade the level of protection for the country's elephants. - 09.10.2012. *Wildlife, power authorities lock horns over elephant deaths - BHUBANESWAR/ BERHAMPUR: With five elephants getting killed in Ganjam district within a fortnight, a blamegame has ensued between the wildlife and electricity authorities in Odisha. - 09.10.2012. *More than 3 million hectares of elephant, gorilla habitat get new protection - Gland, Switzerland — More than 3 million hectares of newly designated Ramsar sites in the Republic of Congo will provide vital habitat to endangered species and support the livelihoods of surrounding communities. - 09.10.2012. 8. Oktober 2012 *Elefanten-Tausch am Roten Berg - Infotage im Zoopark Erfurt: Was frisst eine Giraffe, wieviel vertilgt ein Elefant am Tag, worauf haben Nashörner besonderen Appetit? Auf diese Fragen bekamen Kinder in der Futteraustellung eine Antwort. Außerdem erfuhren sie, dass im November zwei Elefantendamen im Tausch nach Erfurt ziehen. - 08.10.2012. *Belauscht: Diskutierende Elefanten - Wenn sich eine Elefantenherde in Bewegung setzt, dann passiert das keineswegs spontan, wie Verhaltensforscher berichten. Die dominanten Tiere bilden ein Komitee - und beraten die Entscheidung. - 08.10.2012. *Bid to shift zoo elephants to forest fails - MUMBAI: The wait for the two ageing elephants in the Byculla zoo to be shifted to a larger place is not ending. - 08.10.2012. 7. Oktober 2012 *Tanzania: Elephant Invasion At Lake Chala - Lake Chala is shared between Kenya and Tanzania. Lake Chala is a crater lake in a caldera on the borders of Tanzania and Kenya on the eastern edge of Mount Kilimanjaro, not far from the town of Moshi and 8 km north of Taveta. - 07.10.2012. *Two elephants found dead near Assam-Arunachal Pradesh border - JORHAT: Two wild elephants were found dead near the Assam-Arunachal Pradesh border in Lakhimpur district during the past 24 hours. Forest officials said although the causes of the deaths have not been ascertained so far, preliminary investigations suggest the elephants died due to food poisoning. - 07.10.2012. *Poachers electrocute two elephants in Ganjam - BHUBANESWAR: A female elephant and a six-month-old male calf died on Saturday after they came in contact with an electric trap laid by poachers in a forest in Ganjam district's Ghumsar area. - 07.10.2012. *Sri Lanka Festival At Higashiyama Zoo In Nagoya - The Higashiyama zoo in Nagoya organized a special Sri Lanka Festival to mark the 60th Anniversary of Diplomatic ties between Japan and Sri Lanka on Saturday, 6th October in Nagoya, Japan. - 07.10.2012. 6. Oktober 2012 *Polizei fasst Elefanten-Wilderer - Yaoundé - In Kamerun ist ein berüchtigter Wilderer gefasst worden, der seit Jahren wegen der Tötung von Elefanten gesucht wurde. Symphorien Sangha sei am Mittwoch in der Stadt Yokadouma im Osten Kameruns verhaftet worden, teilte das für Wildtiere zuständige Ministerium mit. - 06.10.2012. *Tigers and elephants and motorcycles, oh my! at circus in Abilene - This has to be a child's wonderland. Which is fitting, because kids — and parents with kids in tow — were the nearly exclusive attendees at the Suez Shrine Circus at the Taylor County Coliseum on Saturday night. - 06.10.2012. *Translocation of elephants from Hemavati backwaters ruled out - The much debated translocation of elephants from Hemavati backwaters in Hassan district seems to be history now, with the Karnataka Elephant Task Force (KETF) suggesting that the 25 elephants in the region be captured and retained in captivity instead. - 06.10.2012. *DierenPark Amersfoort meest kindvriendelijke dierentuin - BERGKWARTIER - Woensdagavond won DierenPark Amersfoort de Zoo Award 2012 voor de meest kindvriendelijke dierentuin. Het park is heel trots op deze prijs en vanwege dierendag kregen de olifanten ook een verrassing. - 06.10.2012. 5. Oktober 2012 *ScienceShot: Eavesdropping on Elephants - When elephants want to make a decision, they "rumble," producing a low-pitched gurgling noise that sounds like a truck rolling down a distant road. That's the conclusion of researchers who have been watching and listening to the animals for 20 years. - 05.10.2012. *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey incite caption war - On Wednesday, October 2nd, Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey ® incited an animal activist 'caption war' that at the time of this article has climbed to 552 comments, 350 shares and counting. - 05.10.2012. *New protections sought for polar bear, elephants, manta rays and other species under UN-backed treaty - 5 October 2012 – Several dozen species – ranging from elephants, polar bears, sharks and manta rays to medicinal plants and rare trees – will receive additional protection under a United Nations-backed treaty for the conservation of endangered species if new proposals are adopted at a world wildlife meeting next March. - 05.10.2012. *Elephant Poachers Caught in Chad, Protection Efforts Stepped Up - In late July and early August in the Mayo Lemie and Chari Baguirmi regions of southwestern Chad, poachers slaughtered 63 elephants. The government launched a massive land and aerial search with 200 soldiers to track down the perpetrators. - 05.10.2012. *Oregon Zoo keepers and pregnant elephant prepare for a birth late this fall - Finally, Friday morning, Rose-Tu was the last of the Oregon Zoo elephants instructed to stay put in the exhibit's front room, where about two months from now, she's expected to deliver her second calf. - 05.10.2012. *Präparator: Der Herr der toten Tiere - Elefanten sind selbst für Klaus Zwonarz noch immer eine besondere Herausforderung: ",Hussein’ ist der dritte Elefant in 30 Jahren", sagt der 59-jährige Neugrabener. Klaus Zwonarz ist Chefpräparator im Zoologischen Institut der Universität Hamburg. - 05.10.2012. *Elefant Dunes Abenteuer - Das Buch „Der wundersame Elefant“ mit Bildern und Text von Blythe Loutit wurde vom Save the Rhino Trust (SRT) neu aufgelegt. Die Ausgabe ist in deutscher und englischer Sprache in allen lokalen Buchhandlungen erhältlich. - 05.10.2012. *Museum zeigt Welt der Elefanten vor 200 000 Jahren - Braunschweig (dpa/lni) - Riesige Elefanten, Löwen, Nashörner und Hyänen lebten vor 200 000 Jahren auch in der norddeutschen Tiefebene. - 05.10.2012. *"Bären sitzen nicht auf Hockern" - Lüneburger Gruppe fordert Wildtierverbot in Zirkussen - Petition soll im Rat diskutiert werden. - jae Lüneburg. Sie führen ein Leben auf Wanderschaft, oft in kleine Käfige gepfercht, um allabendlich in der bunten Manege irgendeiner Stadt Kunststücke zu präsentieren: Ob Elefant, Tiger oder Affen - Wildtiere gehören nach wie vor zu den Attraktionen in deutschen Zirkussen. - 05.10.2012. *I’ll never forget my time with the elephants on Thailand trip - A YOUNG travel lover got up close and personal with elephants while volunteering in Thailand. Caroline Kluyver, of Lower Moor, near Pershore, took part in a three-week conservation project with Frontier, a non-profit conservation and development non-governmental organisation. - 05.10.2012. *Mali stars in zoo's birthday party - Families and children today crowded the Melbourne zoo's elephant enclosure to celebrate the zoo's 150th anniversary. - 05.10.2012. *Task force moots three elephant zones - BANGALORE: The Karnataka Elephant Task Force set up by the high court to look into elephant-human conflict has made several recommendations, including establishing a Karnataka Elephant Expert Group (KEEG), within the state wildlife board, with a broad mandate to plan, advise, and assist in elephant conservation and management in the state. - 05.10.2012. *Water shortage kills 17 elephants in Zimbabwe - A TOTAL of 17 elephants have died in Zimbabwe at the Hwange National Park, which has been hit by a shortage of water. The Parks and Wildlife Management Authority, which is facing acute financial challenges is seeking $100 000 to avert a potential disaster in the park. - 05.10.2012. *Elephant, leopard found dead in Uttarakhand - An elephant and a leopard were found dead in separate incidents in Uttarakhand, forest officials said here today. The carcass of a 30-year-old male elephant was noticed nearby Buggawala village in Haridwar district yesterday, they said. - 05.10.2012. *Prague zoo acquires two female elephants from Sri Lanka - Prague, Oct 4 (CTK) - Sri Lanka has donated two young female Indian elephants to the Prague zoo, where they will arrive on Saturday, flown to the Czech Republic by a Sri Lankan military plane, Prague zoo director Miroslav Bobek has told the media. - 05.10.2012. *Topeka Zoo elephant breaks off part of tusk playing with log - Around 5:00 p.m. on Thursday, October 4, Tembo, a 42-year-old African Elephant , was playing with a log in her exhibit and broke about ten inches off of her left tusk. The log, in this case a tree trunk four feet in diameter, is one of Tembo’s toys. - 05.10.2012. *Elephant calf rescued by elephants - A herd of jumbos saved an elephant calf after he fell into a well in a jungle area in Odisha's Ganjam district as several onlookers, including forest personnel witnessed the scene from a distance. - 05.10.2012. 4. Oktober 2012 *Russland: Elfjähriger findet 30.000 Jahre altes Mammut im Norden des Landes - Der elfjährige Evgeni Salinder hat auf der Halbinsel Taimir ein 30.000 Jahre altes Mammut gefunden. Er fand nicht nur das Skelett des Ur-Elefanten, sondern auch Fleisch, Fell, Fett und sogar einige Organe, die über die Jahrtausende erhalten blieben. - 04.10.2012. *de blik van de olifant - De blik van een jonge olifant in de dierentuin van Sri Lanka. - Foto. - 04.10.2012. *Appelregen voor olifanten Amersfoort - AMERSFOORT - De olifanten in Dierenpark Amersfoort zijn donderdagmorgen getrakteerd op een 'appelregen'. De dieren kregen het lekkers, omdat de dierentuin woensdagavond is uitgeroepen tot meest kindvriendelijke dierentuin van Nederland, zo maakte het park bekend. - 04.10.2012. *Nandankanan Zoo in Bhubaneswar celebrates Elephant Day to raise conservation awareness - Bhubaneswar, Oct.4 (ANI): Bhubaneswar Zoo authorities celebrated 'Elephant Day' here on Thursday to create awareness about the pachyderms and reaffirm their commitment towards wildlife conservation. - 04.10.2012. *Mother and baby elephant die - A female elephant succumbed to shock and died on Thursday while trying to give birth to a calf which had died inside her womb while being treated at an elephant hospital in Hang Chat district in Lampang province. - 04.10.2012. *Elephants engage in 'conversations' to coordinate action - Washington: Elephants use well-coordinated 'conversations' to initiate cooperation within group, according to a study. - 04.10.2012. *Dasara elephants are insured - MYSORE: The district administration has insured the special guests - Dasara elephants considering risk factor to the pachyderms, public as well as to properties during the Vijayadashami celebrations. - 04.10.2012. *Poaching threatens Africa elephants and tourism - TANZANIA (eTN) - Making a visit in Tanzanian wildlife parks, elephants make one out of five attractions tourists would like to watch, as a herd of jumbos stride elegantly with their calves between them. - 04.10.2012. 3. Oktober 2012 *Elefanten-Bad: Haben die einen Sprung im Rüssel? - LAUSANNE - Die Elefantendamen des Circus Knie geniessen ihr alljährliches Bad im Lac Léman – bei diesen Temperaturen! Dafür brauchts wahrlich eine dicke Haut. - 03.10.2012. *Circusolifant deel van familie - DEVENTER - De voorbereidingen van circus Renaissance zijn in volle gang. Het is dinsdagmiddag en alles moet voor de volgende dag perfect in orde zijn. - 03.10.2012. 2. Oktober 2012 *Publiek Geheim over de zoo van Gent - GENT - Het Canvas-programma Publiek Geheim wijdt dinsdagavond een uitzending aan de zoo van Gent of de Gentsche Diergaerde zoals de dierentuin aan het Muinkpark ooit heette. - 02.10.2012. *Fun Facts About Elephants - The elephant is the largest land animal on Earth. The African species stands about 8.2 to 13 feet (2.5 to 4 meters) tall and weighs 5,000 to 14,000 pounds (2,268 – 6,350 kilograms). - 02.10.2012. *Zoo looking for future that includes elephants - Colson anticipates decision by end of month. - The Topeka City Council on Tuesday evening heard zoo director Brendan Wiley describe four directions the zoo is considering for its elephant program — and none involved a future without elephants. - 02.10.2012. *Study: Elephants engage in conversations - PALO ALTO, Calif., Oct. 2 (UPI) -- When it's time for elephants at an African watering hole to leave, the matriarch initiates a coordinated "conversation" with herd leaders, researchers say. - 02.10.2012. *Circus headed for Mobile has history of animal abuse issues - MOBILE, Alabama – The Cole Bros. Circus is scheduled to perform in Mobile starting Oct. 10, but the company is bringing a lot of baggage with it - including a recent $15,000 fine for animal cruelty. - 02.10.2012. *Infant crushed to death by wild elephant - DEHRADUN: An infant was crushed to death while her mother sustained serious injuries when a wild elephant attacked them in Jauligrant area near here, police said on Tuesday. - 02.10.2012. *Leonardo DiCaprio speaks out against elephant poaching, kicks off 'Animal Action Week' - This Monday was the start of the International Fund for Animal Welfare’s 20th annual Animal Action Week, an awareness campaign educating young people on various topics of animal cruelty, and inspiring them to take action to save animals in need. - 02.10.2012. 1. Oktober 2012 *Laos giving elephants to Japan 'bad idea' - Japan has decided to import eight elephants from the secretive, communist nation of the Lao People’s Democratic Republic, despite the Asian elephant being endangered, Ingrid Suter from the University of Queensland reports. - 01.10.2012. *Unite to end the elephant slaughter - A massive slaughter of innocents is under way in Chad, Kenya, Tanzania, South Africa and other African nations. Tens of thousands of elephants and hundreds of rhinoceri are being brutally murdered each year. - 01.10.2012. *Elephant Safari In India Amazing Experience Of Regal Life Style - Elephant Safari is the majestic ride and essence of Royal ride. Royals used to sit on elephants and go into the forests and jungles for hunting and recreation. - 01.10.2012.